


Wanna Ride A Lambo?

by ladydragon76



Series: Ride a Lambo [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, character: maggie madsen, character: sideswipe, genre: crack, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, series: ride a lambo, verse: post dotm, warning: xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for flesh_and_steel’s Cheesy Pick-up Lines Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Ride A Lambo?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, and my combining G1-ish looking mechs in a movie verse setting.  
>  **Notes:** This prompt woke Sideswipe in all his Sideswipe-y glory. Be warned, and break out the wine to go with all this cheese.

**Title:** Wanna Ride A Lambo?  
 **‘Verse:** Post RotF  
 **Series:** Ride A Lambo  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Sideswipe/Maggie  
 **Summary:** Entry for flesh_and_steel’s Cheesy Pick-up Lines Challenge  
 **Warnings:** AU, and my combining G1-ish looking mechs in a movie verse setting.  
 **Notes:** This prompt woke Sideswipe in all his Sideswipe-y glory. Be warned, and break out the wine to go with all this cheese.

 

**Wanna Ride A Lambo?**

 

It started as strangely as all things involving Sideswipe did.

Maggie reached up into the cupboard to grab the coffee, wondering why the hell the NEST guys kept putting it up that damn high. A gust of warm air blew her hair forward, a familiar not-threatening-enough-to-call-looming-but-really-big presence settled behind her. Then a low, sultry voice spoke next to her ear. “If I told you that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”

Maggie, looked over her shoulder at Sideswipe, shook her head, and said, “That’s the oldest and lamest line ever.”

Sideswipe’s mouth had twisted just a little to the side, then he gave her a nod, and bounded off for parts unknown.

Maggie had thought that was the end of it -she should have known better- until about an hour later. She was sitting at her computer station, typing away, and that presence not-loomed again, the scent of that citrus-y polish Sideswipe liked surrounding her.

“If I followed you home, would you keep me?”

“We already live in the same place,” Maggie said, once again looking back over her shoulder.

“Ya know… I don't know which is prettier today. The ocean, the sky, or your eyes.”

Maggie blinked. His delivery was actually pretty good. Tone, timing. She quirked a grin at him. “Those are still awful.”

Sideswipe flashed a grin of his own. “Did the sun come up, or did you just smile at me?” He winked, and left Maggie shaking her head after him.

The rest of the morning had gone quietly, but busily. Maggie’s stomach finally forced her to give in and go find some lunch. She was just passing the Cybertronian’s common room, when she heard a, “Psst!” Backtracking a little, Maggie looked in and saw Sideswipe crouching behind one of the mech-sized sofa-things. He gestured her over with a finger, looking around.

Holy God, what was he up to now? Doubtful of whether or not this was a good idea- No wait. It was Sideswipe. There was no doubt. Maggie glanced around, then walked over to him anyway.

“I made you come with one finger.” Sideswipe beamed that shit-eating grin of his at Maggie as she frowned. “Just imagine what I could do with the rest of them." He wiggled his fingers in her direction.

Maggie sighed, and shook her head, putting on an air disappointment. “That one’s just tacky.” She bit the inside of her lip to keep from snickering as his smile dropped, then turned and walked away from him without another word. He could do better than that, and she was starving, thus not interested in waiting for ‘better’. He’d find her when he was ready.

Which was later that afternoon.

Maggie saw Sideswipe coming this time, and braced herself when his face arranged itself into _The Smoulder_ (TM).

Sideswipe stopped and sat in front of her, and Maggie crossed her arms, looking up at him. He pointed at her face, his expression dropping to something one could actually call serious on him. “You got a little beautiful on your face there.”

Maggie chuckled, and Sideswipe grinned. “Seriously though. What’s a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?”

“Probably spurring on that insane imagination of yours.”

Sideswipe winked. “Damn right.” His smile softened a little. “I do have a favor to ask though.”

Maggie laughed a little. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“I lost my teddy bear, so will you sleep with me?”

“That’s quite the favor to ask there, Sides.”

Sideswipe aimed that smile of his at her again. “I know, but my magic chrono says that you don’t have on any panties.”

Maggie laughed, and turned away. She had work to do. “Point of fact. I do have on panties.”

A black hand reached around her, the smallest finger pushing between her thighs. That purring, rumbling, make the pit of her stomach quiver, and panties melt right off voice was back in her ear again. “Oh. It must be five minutes fast.”

Maggie decided work could wait.

~ | ~

  
[ ](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=pickuplines.jpg)   


~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
